Vacation
by Jazzyyxx
Summary: Brennan agrees to a vacation with Booth and his son Parker in Miami, what else is in store for these two?
1. Chapter 1

Brennan agrees to go on a holiday with Booth and his son Parker. Will she finally let herself go?

As Booth sat on the plane he wondered how he had convinced his partner to come on a vacation with him and his son Parker. It seemed unnatural for Bones to even have time off let alone to spend it with him and his child.

"What you thinking about?" Brennan asked inquisitively, noticing that Booth seemed to be in a mind of his own.

"Oh nothing, I just can't believe you're actually here"

She smiled and returned to her reading leaving him entranced by the beauty of her eyes and her face in general.

Parker jumped around excitedly looking out the window in fascination totally oblivious to the exchange between the adults. They had both agreed to allow Parker to sit on the Window seat to keep him more amused until they reached their vacation destination, Miami.

I know it's very short but the next chapter will be arriving shortly (: Patience is a virtue and reviews are appreciated also. Any ideas would be great too (:


	2. Chapter 2

They all reach the hotel, what does Booth have in store?

When the plane landed they all got off in excitement even Brennan had a smile that gave Booth chills every time he gave her a second glance.

Booth had booked an expensive hotel with two double beds in one room and a single in the other. Booth had planned for Brennan to sleep in one of the double beds in the room with him and Parker in the other room with the single bed but typical Bones wondered into the other bedroom claiming the single as her own, he knew his plan was not going to be easily achieved.

"Bones, that's Parker's bed I got the doubles for us adults" Booth stated nervously.

"No it's fine; I'll just sleep in this room"

"No Bones I insist you sleep in the double bed, how long has it been since you've slept in a single bed?"

"Quite a while actually…"

"Exactly, you'll fall off. So come on Bones follow me" he said picking up her luggage.

When they entered the room both the double beds were sprinkled with red rose petals. "Something you want to tell me Booth?" Brennan asked sarcastically.

"They must have thought I wanted a honeymoon suite…" he said confused.

They suddenly realized they were face to face with each other in a honeymoon suite by themselves with dim lighting and one ray of sunlight had lighting up Brennan's face, Booth wasn't sure how she was feeling but his heart was melting at the sight of her.

"I bags the bed near the window!" Brennan suddenly yelled jumping onto the double bed.

There went Booth's first chance out the window… She smiled cheekily lying on the bed feeling quite triumphant that she had got the window bed first. She was completely oblivious to Booth's intention (or so it seemed). Her childish side was beginning to make an appearance and even though he wished she would've stayed in front of him just that little bit longer he really did like this new side that she was showing him.

Just at that moment Parker came bursting in laughing and smiling showing his dad the small showering equipment that he had found in his personal bathroom. Brennan loved watching Booth and Parker together, he had a special glow to him when Parker was around and she had to admit she was beginning to love Parker herself even though she never really thought of herself as the maternal type.

Hope you like it (: Hopefully the next one will be up shortly (: Reviews are good for the mind (:


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy, Daddy! Can we go down to the pool for a swim?!" Parker asked with enthusiasm.

"What do you think Bones, Up for a dip in the pool?" Booth asked.

Brennan wasn't really in the mood for a swim but seeing the eager looking on Parker's face urged her to agree. "Sure Parker, let's all go get changed."

Booth and Parker waited anxiously outside the bathroom for Brennan who seemed to be writing a three page essay in there, which again wouldn't surprise Booth at all. "Come on Bones, while we're young!"

"You boys go down without me I'll be down in a minute, just finishing up." Brennan replied.

"Ok, come on little buddy" Brennan heard Booth say.

The truth was she was nervous… She hadn't been anywhere with a bikini on in ages. She only bought one the other day for this purpose and it wasn't something she would usually wear either. She didn't know why she felt the need to look sexy in a suit that she was just going to go swimming in but she somehow wanted to show Booth how beautiful she could be if she put her mind to it.

Staring at herself in the mirror she saw the black top and the black bottoms barely covering the parts of the body it was meant to. 'What was the point of this?' She thought. Realizing she was spending too much time in front of the mirror she decided she was going to go downstairs and face the music.

Booth and Parker were splashing around in the 50m pool having a great time when Brenna walked onto the deck. Booth immediately stopped and stared. He didn't know she had such a 'hot' body. She looked amazing and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Hey Booth, What do you think?" Brennan asked obviously asking for his opinion because to her at this moment his was all that mattered.

"Am… Bea… You Look Hot Bones!" he covered up his amazement with sarcasm.

Sarcasm not appreciated. "Hot? Actually no I'm quite comfortable right now" she pretended she didn't understand what he meant.

"Come on Bones jump into the pool with me!" Parker said stepping out of the water and grabbing her hand.

"No Parker let Bones get used to the water first" Booth tried to reason.

"No Booth it's okay. Come on Parker!" She yelled as her and Parker dived into the cold pool.

Booth was surprised by her sudden urge to dive into an extremely cold pool. He was seeing a side to her he had never seen before and seeing this side was deepening the love he already had for this amazing woman.

As Brennan jumped into the cold pool a sudden shiver came racing up her spine. She had hoped the refreshing water would clear her mind from the images of Booth's body. He was perfectly shaped and aligned in every way! She wasn't even sure that it was possible for someone to be that perfect and as she looked around women all around the pool stared in jealously, obviously assuming that she and Booth were in a relationship. She had no problem letting them believe any of that because for once she was seen as the lucky one in love. She never thought anyone would ever be jealous of her but she was beginning to like the feeling.

This was pretty hard to write, some of the sentences are a little awkward and I'm sorry for that lol but yea Reviews are always appreciated (:


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the shopping centre after a great swim, Parker managed to find the only play area in the whole shopping centre. "Come on dad I wanna go!" Parker whined.

"Fine" Booth said as they walked into the establishment.

"Hello and welcome to Amaze'n'Play How may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Oh Hi can my son Parker com in to play?" Booth asked.

Brennan immediately noticed Booth's eyes on this woman. Yes she was pretty and would probably be the right age for him but he was on holidays with HER not this woman and she suddenly felt threatened. This woman was also staring at Booth with those eyes, she was so checking him out and Brennan instantly knew she did not like this woman… At all.

"For 2 hours it's $20, Sorry but parents are not allowed in" the woman smiled.

Brennan again got self-conscious immediately needing to state that Parker wasn't her son. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to clarify that but she tried to avoid questions she couldn't answer especially ones involving psychology. A subject she did not like.

Booth smiled as she did so, he recognized when his partner was nervous. Granted, it didn't happen very often but he found it amusing that it was his son treating her like a parent that was making her nervous.

"Well looks like it's just me and you Bones" Booth smiled as they walked out together.

"So what do you want to do?" Brennan asked.

"Let's go for a walk along the beach, I hear it's going to be a beautiful sunset"

Next installment coming very soon, already written just needing to be typed up (:

I'm not very good at writing haha but I try.


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached the beach Booth couldn't keep his eyes off of Brennan. The mix of reds, pinks and oranges from the sunset was making her beauty eluminate. Her skin seemed flawless in the dazzling light and her beautiful blue eyes glowed like a moon in a dark night sky.

Brennan glanced up at Booth realizing he was staring at her. 'Caught.' Booth thought.

"What are you staring at?" she asked confused. "Have I got something on my face?"

"No, you just look very beautiful this evening" he said smiling.

She simply blushed and looked down at her feet.

"So have you ever thought about having children?" Booth asked.

"Ofcourse I have Booth, everyone at some point in their lives thinks about these things…"

"How come you don't plan on having children?"

"Just because I'm a woman Booth doesn't mean I'll make a good mother."

"Do you seriously think you won't be a good mother?"

"Booth what do you think? I have no social skills; I'm so intelligent the baby won't know what I'm talking about! I'm always busy with the Jeffersonian, plus I don't think I have the mother card built in."

"Bones you would make a fantastic mother, I've seen you with Parker you're like another woman and Parker adores you! It was his idea to bring you on this vacation!"

"Really?"

"Yes Bones so don't be so down on yourself, you would be a great mother, you're full of love someone just needs to bring it out" Booth said as he stopped her and took a step towards her body.

Brennan fought all the urges she had to just kiss him right now with him being so close to her, her concentration was beginning to fail. He was hot… she was attracted to him physically and mentally.

Booth interrupted her thought. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Definitely" she said as her eyes sparkled.

They stared at each other for a long moment and finally Booth couldn't contain himself any longer and leant forward and pressed his lips against hers.

She tensed at first but then let herself go forgetting about all the reasons why what they were doing was so wrong. She let him do whatever he wanted with his hands but not wanting to push the barriers he simply kept them on her waist and back. She swung her arms around his neck feeling his hair inbetween her fingers. Everything was perfect.

I don't know what to do next! Haha Idea's would be very much appreciated (: Hope you are enjoying it so far (: Reviews make me happy (:


	6. Chapter 6

This story was originally before his coma but after I saw the new episodes of season 5 I had to add them in (: So for the delay I've had my school certificate and haven't had time to write. From my previous story I decided to go another way so just imagine after they kissed this is what happened (: Thank you (: Enjoy!

Brennan pulled back abruptly. She enjoyed it. There was no denying that, but... Anthropologically thinking two physically attractive people would enjoy such a relief of endorphins.

"Booth this can't happen" she said.

"Why not?" Booth said almost at a whisper.

"Because it will never happen Booth!"

"Why could it never happen Temperance?" She shuddered as he pulled a strand of hair out of her face. She was getting pissed now.

"Because of you Booth!" she pushed him away. "Because of you and your stupid line! Because of your, I love you in an atta girl kind of way! Because of your oh you have to believe in love, like I loved Rebecca! You never thought of me like this until after your coma! How do I stop myself from being hurt?!" She calmed herself. "Booth, you got past my barriers when no one else could, you've gotten further than Angela could even go... You got past everything and saw me for me. No one has ever gotten this close to me before... If we take this further I'm afraid that I will lose you forever, because I will drive you away like I drive everyone else I love away from me. So let's just keep it the way it is..."

"But Temperance" again the use of her first name, he was doing it on purpose.

"Please Booth, don't, I can't..." she said as she began walking back the way they came to retrieve Parker.

Booth followed silently, not wanting to push the point.

**************************

When they arrived back at the hotel Parker immediately turned the TV on to realize that they had foxtel, that fact excited him. To Brennan's amazement his first instinct was to retreat to the discovery channel and it just so happened to be an interview that she had done a while ago for her new book.

"Hey Bones, Look you're on TV!" Parker yelled excitedly.

"Bones... You didn't tell me about this interview" Booth smirked.

Brennan went red instantly. She remembered this interview; she was feeling vulnerable that day. She didn't want Booth to know that her main male character was based on him even though in her head she knew he knew.

The three of them sat watching the interview for a while with Booth taking sideways glances at Brennan and she pretended not to notice. This time Parker noticed the exchange. "Dad why don't you ask Bones to dinner?" he said matter of factly.

"Well some things aren't as easy as they seem buddy" Booth's voice seemed to crack.

"But you both like eachother"

"Parker, look this is the reconstruction of a cell membrane for the purpose of disease healing" Brennan said trying to change the subject.

Unsuccessful.

"Bones, why won't you go out with daddy?" Booth gave her a moment to answer but when she didn't he quickly scooped Parker into his arms. "Come one buddy time for bed."

Brennan watched as Booth carried Parker into his room, his muscles tensed and she remembered feeling those muscles wrapped around her every time he saved her from death. She wanted to be with him she really did but she felt it everytime someone left her the barriers got thicker. Angela was the only one even remotely close to where Booth was at this moment so if he was to leave her, she wasn't sure she could survive it. "So Bones what do you think about heading to a theme park tomorrow with Parker?"

"Sounds fine..." Brennan said still entranced with thought.

"Bones, I'm sorry for the awkward position Parker put you in. I understand I really do and I'm willing to accept it, you mean so much to me I couldn't lose you as a friend aswell" he sympathized.

"Thank you Booth for understanding, I'm going to bed see you in the morning" With that she got up and walked into the room. Booth watched as she walked wishing that somehow that amazing body belonged to him, but even though he knows he doesn't own her he felt as though he was the closest someone will ever get to owning that amazing woman he calls his partner.

Sorry about all the fluff haha And I live in Australia so I don't know what theme parks are in Miami so I'll probably make it up don't judge me on it please (: Reviews will keep me writing (:


End file.
